Digital Wars: El Choque de Dos Mundos
by DiscordShadow
Summary: La Oscuridad ha caido sobre el Digimundo, y ras la desaparición de los Elegidos, todo parece perdido... Pero cuando el Mundo Pokemon y el Digimundo se ven afecados, dependerá de Ash, Último Guardián del Aura, encontrar a los Elegidos y restaurar la paz...
1. Noticias Inesperadas

Hola a todos. Seguramente no me conocen. Me llamo Light Nazo Yagami, y recién me acabo de mudar de DZ tras la noticia de su futuro cierre. Publiqué en mi estancia en los foros un par de Fics, y aunque sigo trabajando en ellos, me he dado la oportunidad de publicarlos aquí en Fanfiction. Ojalá les guste este, que de hecho fue mi primer trabajo, disfrútenlo.

Prólogo

_La Tierra, un planeta hermoso, lleno de vida, de hermosos paisajes, y...también sede de una gran división de mundo, muy distintos entre sí, pero que comparten el mismo origen, el Planeta Origen. Uno de estos muchos mundos es el Mundo Pókemon, un planeta muy similar a la Tierra, cohabitada entre humanos y seres similares a animales y otros artefactos de la vida diaria, llamados Pókemons, todos ellos protegidos por una generación de guardianes que han buscado, de manera consciente o inconsciente el equilibrio del mundo. De igual forma, existe otro mundo, generado por las millones de computadoras de todos los mundos: el Mundo Digital o Digimundo. Esta tierra esta habitada por seres virtuales, creados a partir de modelos de animales, seres mitológicos e incluso artefactos humanos, por lo que fueron llamados Digital Monsters, Digimons, y cuyas vidas dependen de un grupo de personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, conocidos como digi-elegidos.  
Todos estos mundos viven sin saber la existencia del otro, sin embargo, la ambición y poder de un hombre pueden poner el peligro el balance de estos mundos, la barreras entre ellos, e incluso podría poner en riesgo la vida en toda la Tierra..._

Capítulo 1: Noticias inesperadas

El Digimundo, una tierra antes pacífica, se encontraba ahora en ruinas. Los Digimons que antes corrían libres ahora eran todos esclavos, y los Niños Elegidos, que durante muchos años habían protegido esa tierra, habían desaparecido o caído ante la fuerza del actual amo de aquel ya olvidado mundo, cuya fortaleza se alzaba imponente sobre los restos de la antigua isla File. Ese hombre de misterioso potencial se hacía llamar Alexander Graham, pero nadie sabía nada acerca de su pasado, excepto que era un temible Señor Oscuro.  
Aquel misterioso hombre observaba con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro el conjunto de cápsulas de cristal que yacían en los laboratorios de la fortificación, las cuales contenían su más reciente, y exitoso, experimento. De pronto, el silencio que reinaba sobre aquel cuarto fue perturbado con los pasos de un misterioso ser encapuchado, y del cual solo se podía reconocer su inmensa capa.  
-Amo Graham, he encontrado la información que solicitó acerca del nuevo mundo. – dijo el encapuchado, con una voz grave y siniestra.  
-Vaya, así que has podido hallar a los seres supremos de aquel sitio, ¿no es así? – respondió el maligno amo del Digimundo.  
-Sí, mi señor, he aquí todo lo que necesita ver – contestó el también enigmático sujeto, mientras dejaba en la pequeña mesa de trabajo un fólder lleno de información e imágenes sobre el recién hallado mundo. Graham tomó el fólder y empezó a ver las imágenes de unos seres similares a dragones, uno de color azul, otro era de color violeta y otro era amarillo con rojo, todos parecían dioses.  
-Así que estos son sus deidades, ¿eh? No parecen un gran reto. – contestó confiadamente.  
-Tienes razón, todos ellos son solo subordinados de la verdadera criatura suprema – dijo el extraño mientras sacaba de entre su capa una imagen de una criatura aún más poderosa, de color gris y similar a un centauro. Su apariencia era la de un verdadero dios - esta es la criatura que usted, busca, señor.  
Graham tomó la fotografía y río maléficamente.  
-¡Ah, así que este es Arceus, el magnífico Dios Pókemon! – decía alegre el misterioso amo, quién soltaba una ligera risotada de maldad. – Estoy seguro que su poder será más que suficiente para mí.  
-Pero espere, todavía falta algo que tiene que ver. – prosiguió el extraño visitante.  
-¿Algo más? – pregunto extrañado ante tal afirmación.  
-Si, es sobre "ya sabe quienes". – menciono el encapuchado, y ante tal afirmación Graham palideció.  
-No puede ser, se supone que ya habían desaparecido desde hace años. – dijo entre enfurecido y estupefacto. Mientras tanto, su acompañante sacó de su capa otro fólder.  
-Eso es lo que creíamos, al parecer existe todavía uno vivo. – dijo muientras le entregaba a su amo el fólder. Él vio el contenido del fólder, en el que se contenían datos y fotos de un joven de pelo negro azabache, vistiendo una gorra roja y que se encontraba acompañado de una especie de ratón color amarillo. Graham no daba crédito de lo que veía.  
-¿Pero ya sabe acerca de sus poderes? ¿Sabe ya de lo que es capaz?  
El encapuchado solo guardó silencio. Graham supuso entonces la respuesta, por lo que se puso furioso.  
-No puede ser...mi reino...¡No puedo permitir que viva! – gritaba entre dientes  
En ese momento se escucharon pasos muy rápidos que se dirigían al laboratorio. El encapuchado desapareció de la misma forma en la que llegó, mientras Graham ocultaba la información que el visitante le había otorgado. Segundos después, un soldado entró al laboratorio, parecía muy agitado.  
-Señor Graham, un Digimon prisionero ha huido. – dijo muy agitado el soldado, mientras su amo lograba mantener un aspecto tranquilo.  
-No me sorprende, ya había presentido eso – mintió el Señor Oscuro, pues él hacía creer a sus subordinados que él era un dios encarnado, a pesar de su destina era en verdad ser un dios.  
-Lo imagino señor – dijo el soldado tranquilizándose. – El problema es que él fugitivo huyó a través de...  
El soldado cayó antes de terminar la frase, pero Graham se dio cuenta de que aquel Digimon había huido a través del...  
-¿El Portal? Como te había dicho, ya lo sabía – dijo mientras se volteaba a sacar una de las fotos del joven azabache, todo mientras sonreía maléficamente.  
-Señor, ¿Le ocurre algo? Noto que actúa algo raro. – dijo el soldado mientras su amo se volteaba con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Lo que ocurre es que todo está transcurriendo de acuerdo al plan de mis ancestros – le contestó mientras le daba la foto del joven azabache. – Ese Digimon se supone debe guiarte a este sujeto.  
-¿Este joven? Pero, ¿es de importancia para usted?  
-Lo es – contestó Graham mientras volvía a ponerse serio. – Necesito que tus hombres lo asesinen.  
El soldado quedó sorprendido ante la orden. No sabía nada del muchacho y ya recibía órdenes de matarlo.  
-¡Pero señor! ¿Por qué debe morir? Es decir, es solo un niño.  
Pero ante esta respuesta, Graham se lanzó furioso sobre el soldado y lo agarró con sus manos amenazadoramente.  
-¿¡Que no he sido demasiado claro? ¡ASESINALO! Mis ancestros me han  
dicho que su vida atenta contra la mía. ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO! –le grito a la cara para después arrojaba al soldado sin mucha fuerza. – Ahora corre y reune a tus hombre para que viajen a ese extraño mundo. Recuperen al fugitivo y asesinen al chico. ¿Quedó claro?  
-¡Señor, si señor!  
Entonces el soldado abandonó el cuarto, y Graham se dirigió furioso hacia las cápsulas del laboratorio. Miró el interior de una las cápsulas, dentro de las cuales se encontraba un joven de pelo marrón, y se dijo para sus adentros:  
-En cuanto ustedes despierten, mi reino no tendrá fin.  
El temible Graham salió del laboratorio momentos después. Su reino de oscuridad parecía que se encontraba en peligro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir miedo.


	2. El Verdadero Guardián

**Capítulo 2: El Verdadero Guardián**

_La antigua ciudad de Rota, desde hacía muchos años, realizaba su Festival Anual del Verdadero Guardián, un evento en honor al héroe de la región, Sir. Aaron, Guardián del Aura. Y ese año no era la excepción.  
A pesar del caos que ocurría en el Digimundo, los habitantes de Rota decoraban sus hogares y se disfrazaban en hábitos medievales para el festival. Pero lo que más los emocionaba era el hecho de que, según los rumores, el heredero legítimo del poder de los guardianes, y a su vez descendiente directo de Sir Aaron, estaría en el evento.  
Nadie imaginaba quién sería el misterioso descendiente, y mucho menos se imaginaban las repercusiones de su aparición en este evento._

...La ciudad de Rota ya se encontraba de fiesta, todos se habían reunido en el antiguo Palacio de Cameran, solo esperaban la llegada del Guardián para dar inicio al Festival en su honor. Y a lo lejos, un joven de pelo azabache, con un Pikachu en su hombro, se dirigía en compañía de un hombre moreno y de ojos rasgados y de una joven de pelo azul hacia el castillo.  
-Esto es tan emocionante, nunca antes había estado en un evento así - decía emocionada la joven.  
-Hey, tranquilízate Dawn, recuerda que es el festival de Ash - contestó su amigo Brock.  
-Si, lo se. ¿Pueden creer que hace un año solo era un simple entrenador Pókemon y de repente me convertí en un Guardián del Aura? - decía contento el joven de pelo azabache.  
-Aunque la mala noticia es que parece que este mundo ya no necesita un superhéroe como tú - bromeó Dawn.  
-Tal vez, de cualquier forma no soy muy bueno que digamos. - dijo Ash un poco serio.  
Los chicos siguieron su recorrido hacia el palacio, y durante este observaron la belleza del pueblo, la cual había sido decorada como toda una ciudad del Medioevo, más la gente no notaba su presencia en medio de los cientos de personas que se dirigía igual hacia el castillo; Finalmente atravesaron el puente de Cameran para entrar al sitio del evento, y ya dentro del palacio, mientras Dawn y Brock seguían adelante, Ash se detuvo.  
-Ustedes adelántense, luego los alcanzo - dijo Ash a sus amigos, quienes prosiguieron su camino, mientras este se dirigía al Salón Real, donde la Reina Ilene ya lo esperaba.  
-Ash, finalmente llegas - dijo la reina - Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo.  
-También es un gusto estar de nuevo aquí - contestó Ash, mientras estrechaba la mano de la reina.  
-Será mejor que te vayas cambiar, Ash - dijo la reina. - Estoy seguro que la gente esta ansiosa de ver al nuevo Verdadero Guardián del Aura.  
-Si, se que será emocionante - contestó Ash, quien abandonó el cuarto y se dirigía a cambiarse, cuando de repente sintió una extraña sensación, miró a través de una ventana hacia el exterior del palacio. No vio nada sospechoso, pero esa sensación sabía no era normal.  
-Ash, ¿qué ocurre? - escuchó que alguien le preguntó. El joven volteó y vió a su amiga Dawn, quien también se dirigía al vestidor para escoger un traje para el evento.  
-Nada, pensé que...- empezó a decir Ash, pero Dawn lo interrumpió.  
-Descuida Ash, tal vez sentiste el Aura de las personas de allá afuera - bromeó su amiga, la cual rió un poco, pero esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Ash.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón  
Entonces los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a cambiarse para el evento. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que algo, o alguien, vigilaba al joven Guardián del Aura.

Minutos más tarde, Ash y compañía se dirigían hacia el balcón de la Reina para presentarse frente a todo el pueblo, quienes esperaban con ansias la presencia del Guardián. Ash llevaba puesto un viejo traje color azul, el cual pertenecía a su ancestro Sir Aaron; mientras Dawn llevaba puesto su clásico vestido color rosa, el cual encajó perfecto en el estilo renacentista del festival; y Brock llevaba un peculiar hábito de monje, mismo que había portado el año pasado.  
Pero mientras tanto, el comandante Hart, el mismo que había recibido la orden de asesinar al joven de pelo azabache, se ocultó entre la multitud buscando encontrar entre ellos a su objetivo, sin resultado. Tan solo oía como la reina empezó a anunciar desde su balcón:  
-Atención, por favor. Me honra presentar en este momento al heredero de Sir Aaron, el nuevo Guardián Verdadero: ¡ASH KETCHUM!  
En ese momento, en el balcón se presentó un joven con indumentaria medieval azul, el cual se encontraba nervioso. Entonces la multitud estalló en aplausos para recibir al joven, mientras Hart volteó a ver al muchacho, que al parecer se llamaba Ash, y se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que estaba buscando.  
Volviendo a Ash, este se encontraba muerto de nervios frente a la multitud, que esperaba ver al Guardián en acción. Pero él no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pues** NUNCA** había recibido entrenamiento propio acerca del uso del aura. Lo único que sabía hacer era liberar esa energía a través de sus manos, pero no sabía cómo liberarla en forma de Esfera.  
-Ash, ¿Qué esperas? Haz algo ahora – le decía algo quedo su amiga peliazul.  
-Pe…pero, ¿QUÉ ESPERAS QUE HAGA? – preguntó nervioso su amigo.  
-No sé. ¡Solo haz lo que sepas hacer! – le contestó Brock.  
Entonces, tras tragar un poco de saliva, y con la mirada hacia el público, junto sus manos, recordando lo que había hecho hacia un año dentro del Árbol de la Vida, y empezó a concentrar todas sus energías en estas.  
La gente miraba lo que hacía, y se sorprendió al ver que de sus manos habían empezado a brotar unas especies de flamas color azul. Hart miró al chico, preguntándose si ese era el motivo por el cual debía ejecutarlo.  
Ash vio que la gente lo miraba con asombro, y dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos. Estaban rodeadas de Aura.  
-Bien, ahora solo espero que esto resulte – pensó el joven azabache, mientras separaba ligeramente sus manos y se ponía en posición como para arrojar algo de entre sus manos. Se concentró todavía más en sus manos y en enviar Aura hacia estas, hasta que de pronto se formó una esfera, completamente redonda y color azul, justo en medio de la palma de sus dos manos.  
La gente miró asombrada al muchacho, quien al ver a la gente tan emocionada, volteó dudoso a sus manos, y se sorprendió al ver que había ejecutado una Esfera de Aura perfecta. El joven se asustó y lanzó la esfera al aire, pero de manera tan disimulada que incluso parecía que esa era su intensión. De pronto, y tras volar un rato, la esfera voló y formó una inmensa nube gris, que no tardó en desaparecer.  
La gente observó al cielo, y tras la explosión todos exploraron en aplausos y alaridos. Era cierto, Ash era en verdad el heredero del poder de los Guardianes de Aura. Entonces el comandante Hart comprendió la importancia de asesinarlo: un chico con tal poder sería una amenaza para su amo.  
Y volviendo con Ash, él seguía sorprendido de lo que había hecho, y sus amigos estaban igual de sorprendidos.  
-¡ASH! ¿Cómo lograste eso? – pregunto asombrada su amiga Dawn.  
-Yo…la verdad…no lo sé –respondió todavía estupefacto.  
-P…pero…no sabías como realizar una esfera de Aura. – comentó Brock. - ¿Cómo fue posible que consiguieras esa esfera tan perfecta?  
-Yo…solo me concentre y ya.  
De pronto sonó una voz desde atrás de él. Era la Reina Ilene.  
-Ash, estuviste increíble. Te agradezco que hubieras venido. – decía muy emocionada por lo que había presenciado. – Espero que disfrutes el resto del festival.  
Ash entonces procedió a sentarse en un asiento junto al de la reina mientras se preparaba el Torneo en honor de este. La gente permaneció en sus lugares para observar. Solo el comandante Hart abandonó el palacio, dispuesto a reunir a todas las tropas posibles para matar al joven, que ahora identificaba como Ash.  
Sin embargo, momentos justo antes de iniciar el torneo, Ash volvió a sentir la misma extraña presencia que sintió antes de su presentación. Y de entre las sombras, una pequeña figura anaranjada observaba al joven azabache. Emanaba un Aura desconocido.  
-¿Ash, otra vez la misma presencia? – le preguntó Dawn ante la extraña mirada Ash, que buscaba entre la gente el productor de tan extraña energía.  
-Eh…perdón, pero sí. Disculpa mi actitud. – pidió disculpas el joven.  
El joven se sentía extraño. A penas había iniciado el festival y ya sentía que algo malo iba a suceder. No imaginaba la enorme razón que tenía.

_Continuará…_


	3. Inicio del Caos

**Hola de nuevo. Luego de volver a cambiar mi Nick a Solid-Snivy, he decidido continuar Digital Wars, iniciando por publicar este tercer capítulo. Siendo honesto, esta es como la tercera o cuarta edición del capítulo, que nada más no me convencía, pero espero que esta vez les agrade tanto como a mí, pues tardé bastante tiempo en acabarlo. Procuren dejar sus comentarios para mejorar este fic. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 3: Inicio del Caos**

_Graham se encontraba en su fortaleza,_ _todavía afectado por la noticia que se le había dado. No sabía que hacer, el pensamiento de que alguien de nuevo era capaz de poner en peligro su reinado lo ponía nervioso. Uno de sus esbirros se acercó a este, deseoso de saber que ocurría._

_- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó un ano nervioso, mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua._

_- ¿Por qué e interesa saberlo? – preguntó Alex un tanto molesto._

_- Por…porque todo mundo cree que aquel joven que mandó asesinar…pues…_

_- ¿Pues qué?_

_El sirviente titubeó un poco y finalmente respondió:_

_- Pues que podría ponerlo en peligro, su señoría. Tal y como los Niños Elegidos._

_El Señor Oscuro se puso de pie, y de un solo trago bebió todo el contenido del vaso ofrecido._

_- Tienen toda la razón. Él significa una gran amenaza para mi imperio. Por eso debe morir._

_Alexander entonces se aproximó a una ventana, y observó el oscuro paisaje con malicia. Por alguna razón, el paisaje desolado del Digimundo le causaba un sentimiento de grandeza y de éxito._

_- Una última pregunta – procedió a decir Graham - ¿Está terminado ya el Proyecto?_

_- ¿Se…refiere al Proyecto…Demonios?_

_Alexander asintió, y entonces recibió una interesante noticia:_

_- Los demás experimentos están tardando en fusionarse, pero Ira ya esta terminada._

_El Señor Oscuro se alegró de oír eso, e inmediatamente ordenó:_

_- En ese caso, libérenla. Quiero ver su verdadero potencial…_

Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Pokemon, Ash y compañía seguían en el Palacio de Cameran, disfrutando del gran banquete y baile en honor al Verdadero Guardián del Aura.

Ash observaba el baile desde un trono especial, y aunque estaba un poco aburrido, miraba como sus amigos bailaban y se divertían, lo cual lo ponía feliz. Observó a Brock, quien de nuevo trataba de cortejar a varias mujeres, solo para ser rechazado, lo cual le causaba risa al azabache. Luego observó a Dawn, aquella chica de pelo azul que lo había acompañado desde el principio de su viaje. La veía bailar alegremente, usando un hermoso vestido rosa, y se preguntaba el porqué no se encontraba bailando con ella. Finalmente observó a sus Pokemons, quienes jugaban a un lado de la pista de baile, divirtiéndose a su manera. Solo había un Pokemon que no se encontraba ahí, y que de hecho no pudo acompañar al azabache al Festival. El azabache se puso a recordar a su amigo, a su Pikachu, y el porqué no pudo ir…

_Ash se volvía a encontrar en Pueblo Paleta, en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, observando a su Pikachu, quien había resultado gravemente herido tras un enfrentamiento con el Equipo Rocket._

_- Profesor Oak, ¿Pikachu va a estar bien? – preguntaba angustiado._

_- No lo sé, Ash. Su último combate lo dejó muy lastimado, dudo que se reponga en poco tiempo._

_- ¿En cuanto tiempo sanaría?_

_- Lo más que puedo imaginar, es que se recuperará en un mes o más._

_- ¡¿Un mes? No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. El Festival es en una semana. – Ash se encontraba más que preocupado_

_-Ash…sé que esto te duele más a ti que a nadie, pero…tienes que dejar a Pikachu. No puedes defraudar a todas las personas que te esperan en Rota._

_- Pero… - Ash trató de decir algo, más no supo que decir. – Tiene razón, Profesor. No puedo defraudar a miles por un deseo egoísta…_

El azabache se encontraba triste, recordando a su amigo, pero repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amiga.

- Ash, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Dawn, un tanto preocupada.

Ash la miró un momento y después, tratando de sonreír, respondió:

- Si, Dawn. Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Lucías algo triste.

- No es nada…solo estaba acordándome de Pikachu.

- Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?

Ash asintió con cierta timidez, pero Dawn se acercó al joven y tomó su mano.

- Escucha, se cómo has de sentirte, tan solo olvidalo. No hay porque preocuparse, después de todo Pikachu se va a mejorar.

Esto puso de mejor ánimo al azabache, quien decidió seguir disfrutando del Festival.

Más afuera del Palacio, justo en la Aldea de Rota, un joven Agumon se encontraba huyendo de un grupo de soldados enviados por Graham, apenas evitándolos por unos cuantos metros. Esta criatura trataba de evadir a sus perseguidores, pero por más vueltas que daba, por más esquinas que doblaba, no lo perdían de vista. Finalmente, y casi exhausto, decidió entrar en una de las casas que se encontraban a su alcance, rompiendo la puerta y posteriormente bloqueando toda entrada.

Agumon se encontraba cansado, llevaba tres días desde que había escapado del Digimundo. Había tratado de localizar ayuda en ese extraño mundo, y para su fortuna, había dado con el paradero del Guardián del Aura. Ya había tratado de llamar su atención dos veces, utilizando en ambos casos su "Flama Bebé", aunque en ambos casos no obtuvo respuesta, o eso pensaba. Y en ese caso tan extremo, decidió tratar de llamar su atención una vez más, utilizando esta vez una variante más potente de su "Flama Bebé". Cargando todavía más energía que de costumbre, Agumon cargo suficiente energía para generar tres "Flamas Bebés", y la liberó en un solo y potente ataque, que lanzara por una ventana para evitar destruir algo. No suponía que eso también llamaría la atención de varias tropas enemigas…

Mientras tanto, Ash se encontraba observando el baile, ahora con el Cetro del Guardián, símbolo de su ancestro Sir Aaron, en mano. En ese momento toda preocupación se había desvanecido. Solo admiraba el evento que se había elaborado en su honor, sin imaginar que pasaría.

Volteó a ver un cuadro de Sir Aaron, quien se encontraba acompañado de su Lucario, volando en la espalda de un Pidgeot. Contempló el cuadro por algunos segundos, cuando de repente sintió una fuerte presencia, una energía desconocida, pero que ya había sentido antes. Era la misma energía que sintió antes de comenzar el Torneo, e incluso después de terminado este. La sintió con claridad, y se dio cuenta que esta provenía desde la Aldea de Rota. Movido con la curiosidad, dejó su trono especial, colocó el Cetro en su espalda y se escabulló evitando ser notado. Pero aún así sería localizado.

A punto de abandonar el Palacio, una mano lo detuvo con cierta violencia.

- ¿Adonde piensas ir, Ash?

El azabache, algo aterrado, volteó la cabeza y observó que Dawn lo había detenido.

- ¡DAWN! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

- Eso es lo que yo pregunto – respondió la peliazul con enfado.

Ash no sabía que responder.

- Lo que pasa es que….

- No puedo creer que incluso tuvieras que dejar a tu Pikachu para llegar al Festival y quererte irte de repente.

Ash finalmente tomó valor y respondió firmemente:

- Lo que ocurre es que volví a sentir esa extraña presencia de nuevo. Y esta vez con más fuerza.

Dawn no entendía el ímpetu de Ash por descubrir quién emitiría tal energía.

- Ash, ya te dije que solo lo ignores, eso no es importante…

Pero el azabache hizo caso omiso, y simplemente salió del Palacio. Dawn, a pesar de su negativa, tuvo que aceptar acompañarlo.

- ¡Ash, espérame!

Minutos más tarde, los dos jóvenes había llegado a la Aldea, pero para sorpresa de Ash, la aldea parecía abandonada. No se oía ningún ruido, y las casas se encontraban vacías.

- Pero…toda la aldea está vacía… - dijo Ash al notar el silencio mortal

- Da miedo – murmuró Dawn al mirar la tétrica pinta de la aldea.

Anduvieron por muchas calles, esperando dar con algo, cierta persona, algo… Ash se puso los Guantes de Sir. Aaron en un intento por percibir algún aura, pero todo parecía inútil.

Pero de pronto, de la nada sintió la misma energía provenir de una casa hacia el norte de donde estaban. Ash y Dawn corrieron a gran velocidad hacia la casa indicada, pero conforme iban avanzando, Ash empezaba a sentir varias Auras, pertenecientes a humanos. De pronto, oyeron un grito agudo proveniente de una casa casi enfrente de ellos. No había duda, allí pasaba algo raro.

- Ash, no estoy segura de que sea buena idea – comentaba la peliazul con cierto temor.

- Peor idea sería quedarnos aquí no hacer nada. – respondió el azabache, mientras corría hacia la casa, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero en lugar de puerta, había un bulto de objetos bloqueando la entrada.

- Hazte a un lado, Dawn – ordenó Ash, mientras, imitando lo hecho horas atrás durante el inicio del Torneo del Palacio, juntaba sus manos mientras concentraba toda su energía entre estas. De repente se formó una esfera hecha de Aura, que Ash arrojó contra el bulto, haciéndolo volar en pedazos, permitiendo la entrada.

Los dos jóvenes entraron con cierto temor a la casa, buscando a alguien. Encontraron algunas ventanas destrozadas, muebles quemados y un olor leve de sangre. Recorrieron los cuartos en busca de respuestas, hasta que finalmente encontraron algo curioso tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Ash, ven a ver esto!

El azabache fue donde su amiga, y noto que, en el duelo, se encontraba una extraña criatura, parecida a un Pokemón, y a la vez, muy diferente. Tenía la forma de un Tiranosaurio Rex, más apenas media 3 pies. Era de color naranja, con una cabeza grande, al igual que sus pies. Sus brazos eran cortos, y su cola era muy pequeña. Poseía tres garras en sus pies y sus patas. Estaba en mal estado, pues presentaba varias heridas de armas de filo.

- ¿Qué diablos es esta criatura, Ash? – preguntaba Dawn un tanto asustada.

- No tengo idea, pero… - se acercó un poco y notó una extraña Aura a su alrededor. – no es un Pokemon. Su Aura de hecho es muy extraña.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pareciera…que estuviese hecho de datos. Es muy extraño.

Pero mientras discutían sobre aquel curioso ser, una figura humana surgió por entre las sombras. En un principio observó a la criatura del suelo, pero, al ver al azabache, sacó una daga de un bolsillo y se acercó con cautela. Pero justo a unos pasos de dar con Ash, Dawn observó a aquel sujeto y gritó:

- ¡ASH, CUIDADO!

El azabache apenas y reaccionó y se dio la vuelta, para observar como aquel sujeto se preparaba para esgrimir su daga contra el cuello de Ash…

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
